The Actor and The Delinquent
by Tie19
Summary: AU. Nijimura Shuuzou, nama dari orang yang sangat Haizaki benci. Meskipun sebenarnya Haizaki tak tahu mengapa, tapi sungguh, ia sangat membenci pria itu. Dan sungguh, mana mau ia bertemu dengan laki-laki bernama pelangi itu?


Nijimura Shuuzou.

Sebuah nama dari orang yang benar-benar Haizaki benci. Bukan teman, bukan kenalan, bukan guru, maupun lawan. Hanyalah seorang aktor terkenal yang selalu muncul di berita maupun infotainment pada program-program televisi setiap Haizaki menyalakan benda elektronik di kamarnya itu.

Sungguh. Menjengkelkan.

Entah apa yang sesungguhnya membuatnya sejengkel ini dengan Nijimura. Haizaki tidak mengenalnya, pernah tak sengaja berpapasan di jalan saja tidak. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya tiap ia melihat sosok sang aktor di layar kaca, sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin melempar meja ke benda elektronik malang itu hanya karena menampakkan wajah sang aktor.

Mungkin Nijimura terhitung beruntung karena tidak pernah berakhir berpapasan dengan Haizaki di jalan.

Ada hal yang membuat Haizaki benar-benar tak ingin berpapasan dengan Nijimura di jalan. Meskipun teman-temannya sungguh ingin bertemu dengan pria itu, dia tidak. Bukan masalah karena dia adalah seorang lelaki yang jantan, namun karena suatu hal yang bahkan dia tak mengetahui, yang membuatnya benar-benar membenci Nijimura dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Suatu hal yang membuatnya ingin mencakar wajah pria itu kalau-kalau mereka sampai bertemu.

Terdengar berlebihan, mungkin. Namun apa daya, itu kenyataannya.

Sungguh, Haizaki Shougo sangat membenci Nijimura Shuuzou.

* * *

Pada awalnya, hari itu adalah hari yang sangat normal bagi Haizaki.

Bangun tidur pada pukul 7.30 pagi, membuat sarapan simpel untuk dirinya sendiri, pergi berangkat ke universitas sendirian, terkadang sambil mencari mangsa untuk dihajar. Sebuah rutinitas yang dijalaninya, sebagai seorang mahasiswa berandalan, setiap hari.

Namun, entah mengapa suatu firasat yang mengganjal menghampirinya saat ia berjalan pulang. Ada yang aneh. Ada yang tidak normal.

Pemuda berambut abu-abu muda itu kemudian menengok, melihat ke sekelilingnya. Jaga-jaga kalau-kalau ternyata ada yang jongkok di tepi jalan dan bersiap menghajarnya. Namun, nihil. Tiada seorang pun di sana kecuali dirinya.

Aneh.

"Aku kenapa, sih?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, entah mengapa kesal tanpa suatu alasan yang jelas. Sembari menggerutu pelan, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumahnya, berusaha mengabaikan perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya.

'Sudah, ah, jangan berprasangka aneh-aneh,' batinnya, 'Toh kalau misalnya ada pencuri di rumah, ya, hajar saja.'

Haizaki bukanlah seorang lelaki pengecut. Tidak mungkin, kan, seorang berandalan yang hobi mencari kerusuhan dengan mahasiswa universitas lain itu, takut dengan pencuri?

Ha. Sangat, sangat tidak elit.

Namun tetap saja.

Begitu ia sampai tepat di depan rumahnya, perasaan mengganjal kembali hadir menghantuinya. Pagar rumah yang tadinya terkunci kini terbuka, dan ia yakin pasti pintu rumahnya juga sudah tidak terkunci. Namun ia tidak melihat adanya barang-barang yang terkesan diletakkan sembarangan, tidak ada yang berantakan. Semuanya rapi, keadaannya sama seperti ketika Haizaki meninggalkan rumahnya untuk ke universitas.

Ada yang tak normal di dalam.

Perlahan, Haizaki membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia mengintip ke arah ruang tamu, mendapati ruangan itu masih rapi dan normal seperti sebelumnya.

Masih aneh. Makin aneh.

Haizaki mengerutkan alisnya sebelum kemudian ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya, menutup pintu depan secara perlahan sambil mengamati keadaan rumahnya. Rapi. Beberapa kamar yang tak dipakai lampunya masih dimatikan. Tidak ada pencuri.

Namun ia mendengar suara dari arah dapur. Suara seperti...orang memasak?

Ada orang, namun bukan pencuri.

Apakah itu kakaknya? Haizaki tidak yakin. Tidak biasanya kakaknya pulang tanpa memberi kabar padanya.

Kalau bukan kakaknya, lalu siapa?

Penasaran, Haizaki mulai berjalan lagi, kini menuju dapur. Ia melakukannya dengan perlahan, berusaha tidak membuat suara apapun, begitu hati-hati—

"Oh. Hai, maaf aku masuk ke rumahmu seenaknya."

—dan sungguh, kini Haizaki ingin melempar sebuah kursi.

Di hadapannya, yang kini sedang berada dalam dapur sambil memasak, adalah Nijimura Shuuzou. Nijimura, sang aktor yang sangat dibencinya itu.

"KAU!"

* * *

**Notes: **Hai! Fanfic kedua di fandom Kurobas Indonesia! \o/ Hai lagi, kawan-kawan sekalian, salam kenal lagi bagi yang belum tahu saya :'D /siapajugayangtau Yep, saya ingin mewarnai(?) pairing NijiHai di fandom KNBI, so... Why not? Anyways, di fic ini, Haizaki rambutnya masih abu-abu muda seperti waktu masih di Teikou.

Thank you for reading! Any comments will boost my mood to continue this! \o/


End file.
